Keeping My Feet Out of the Grave
by WheresMyBones
Summary: AU of book two. Katie is back and what will happen when she meets up with Bones after their separation. Non-cannon. Rating due to language. Strong Language at times.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Keeping My Feet out of the Grave**

**A/N: This story will most like change. Only pieces of the second book will be in here. I think I might be blending Books 2 and 3. Nothing concret yet. AU with an addition of a few new characters. Canons are not a given. Rating is due to language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I really really wish I owned Bones**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

What a way to spend my night off before a job. At the moment I have a knife in the heart of a vampire that I was to question tomorrow. The job was different from all the others I went on so I knew something was up. When he mentioned the same ship I heard about from Bones I knew they were connected.

"Since I have your attention I am curious what your real name is. You see I heard about that ship crossing and knew the names of the four survivors. Which one are you since I know Tim, Ian, Charles, and Crispin were the only ones to survive the attack in the colonies.

"Ian."

"Ah so you are the creator."

"Can you let me up? I rather have this conversation sitting comfortable in a chair being able to look at you than with having a knife in my back. Of course the view of your breasts is lovely. It be more fun to actually be able to do more than just look."

"I will let you up. Just don't try anything stupid. I rather not have to fight."

"Agreed." I took the knife out slowly as not to kill him on mistake. He got up off the floor, looked at his bloodied shirt from where the blood ran to the front, and looked at me. He shook his head and went to sit on the couch. He patted the seat beside him. While he was getting up I rose and righted my clothing. I get more action from my jobs than I do in my personal life. I looked around and shrugged. I took the seat he motioned to. I just did not get as close as he liked. I could tell by the look he shot me. Did he think we were going to continue on with his seduction?

"I think I can guess who told you the story. There are two things that give it away. One being that lovely tattoo. I have never seen a bone in the shape of a heart. Interesting choice unless one knew the reason one would use bones as the outline." He raised his eyebrow waiting for my comment but I kept my mouth shut. "The second being this very unpleasant vampire I know. I have never seen him so disagreeable and it looks like I found the reason. I'll say I never seen a girl get him so undone before. You must be something."

"Oh really? Who might that be?" I wonder how long ago this was. Is her still like he described or has he moved on. I do miss him it is as evident in my dreams. Those dreams go both ways either I am having a mind blowing dream or a heart breaking nightmare. I might wake up shaken but happy at the same time since I dreamed about him and saw his fae. But I stand by my decision to leave.

"My dear friend Crispin or should I say Bones. I bet he'd love your tattoo. I wonder how pissed he would be if he knew I saw it considering its location. I best stay out of swinging distance."

"You will not be telling him about my tattoo or that you saw me for that matter. I do not want him knowing where I am."

"Why's that Luv?"

"You know what I do for a living and who I work for. I rather him not get involved. I want they far away from him. They might decide to go after him. I already have them thinking he is dead. Like you I consider him a good friend. If he popped up they will know I lied and then they might find an excuse to go after him like they did with you. I already figured out that the mission to go after you was not on the up and up. I usually go after vampires who kill humans that are ignorant about them as meal. I know your kind can feed without killing. The targets I go after are killing unnecessarily. Your human employees knew what they were signing up for when they worked for you and then stole for you. They knew the penalties. I know vampire laws differ as did they. It was justified."

"Yes you are right. The one that sent you had his own agenda. I know who your boss is. I just did not know Crispin's girl worked for him. Interesting news that is."

"I bet." He likes to keep bringing that up. He does like to egg me on. I am not Crispin's girl. The idea does make my heart flutter. Then reality reminds me I left him cowardly with a Dear John letter. Our friendship will change due to my actions. I don't ever want to see his disappointed face. Yes I said I loved seeing his face no matter what contexts in my dreams, but those are dreams that are sprouted from my own thoughts and insecurities. The real Bones might react way worse and I hate to deal with his real anger.

"Your boss Don is after me because he wants a particular vampire that I turned." That is interesting. Don never let that little tidbit be know.

"Who did you turn?"

"His brother...BUT before you go off on me let me say that he asked to be turned. I did not force him." His brother is a vampire. No way! No wonder he is so into his job.

"Like you did Spade and Bones?" Bones did mention in his tale that he refused and Ian took away his choice. No matter what I am glad that Iam did it. Everyone has different people they meet in life that change you in someway. Good and Bad. Bones is one of those people for me. Don is one too. Who knew I be working for the governement using all the skills Bones taught me. Even though Don is the reason I gave up my friendship with Bones I can still put him under the good category along with Bones and my son Michael. The bad includes those vampires that attacked me and brought Kat and I to killing our first vampires. My Auntie Elizabeth changed my like too even though I did not know her personally but the legacy she left me along with all the tools to learn to use my powers was very life changing. I fell like I know her from her journals and grimoures. If she was not outcast from the family I might have actually had someone in my family that actually loved me besides my sister Kat and my son.

"Correct, I may have been a little forceful with them. I was still a young vampire when I turned them. They were also my best friends. I was not willing to loose them even when they perferred to live a limited amount of time. Oh and by the way thank you for not killing my friend Magnus. He has been with me for over fifty years. This night may have differed greatly. Instead of seducing you I may have been a little rougher due to the loss. So thank you again."

"I told you I already felt this job was off. That is why there is no team with me. The job is to be for tomorrow night. I suggest you leave before we arrive tomorrow."

"I still can't believe I found Crispin's girl. Do you know he has been looking for you. He has not told me personally anything, but I heard things. I understand now why those people who tried to hire Crispin to kill the fabled Reaper disappeared. Seems like he does not want anyone hurting his girl."

"I am not Bones' girl. We worked together for awhile. I did not know him that long."

"I find that is not the whole story. Tattoo remember?"

"Well.." I did not know what to say. But I stupidly tried. I say stupid because it did not come out convincing. "I may have had some feelings after I left that he did not share. It was more like a teenage crush or infactuation. But that was years ago. Those things fade with age and the knowledge of how things really are in life. I was basically his student so that is his only connection to me."

"That is surely an incorrect take on the story. No matter how long your time together was, you made an impression on the chap. All he does is search for you and do jobs. Granted he has never told me personally for I bet he did not want my opinion. He probably thought I would cause more help than aid. He would be right of course. I know he has a partner, but I have yet to meet her. I wonder if she was hired to replace you on the jobs. Maybe she is doing a little more than helping on the jobs now." He stopped to think about it. "I have not heard from him for over six months and there are no new rumors circulating. He could have stopped the search for you. Maybe he finally moved on from his obsession." That hurt. My heart felt like it was stabbed instead of Ian's. He was probably right too. There is no reason for him to be attached to me after so little time. He was out of my league. With his old profession and the years of different partners, I could not have been anywhere near the group he would consider worth remembering. Hell all that we shared was a few kisses. That is elementary play ground stuff. Plus it is hard to imagine doing anything remotely close to what he is accustom to. I still have never let anyone touch me that intimately other than dancing. I doubt that I will ever be intimate with someone without my mind replaying my first and only sexual experience. From what I read so women never get over being raped. Some lucky women do, but there are not a large supply of men who would wait until I am ready and be hit with rejection and tears at every attempt.

"See I told you I was nothing more than an employee. He has a new partner so it is best not to bring me up. Why mess with things? You are his friend so you don't want to bring up unpleasant memories. Let him move on." I wonder if his partner is my sister. Did she say on after I left? Most likely. I bet he probably won her over. He does have that personality that draws people. She must have surcombed to it. Maybe she got over her hatred of vampires and realized Bones is a wonderful man and developed feelings for him. It hurt to think about that, but they both deserve to be happy. They can be there for each other. I felt a tears fill my eyes but I blinked them back. I will not focus on that. I need to move on myself. It looks like I need to really try. There is no going back.

"I can see your point. After meeting you there is no way I am not going to let you leave without the agreement that we keep in touch. I can see having you for a friend will be highly entertaining."

"Why is that?"

"I have not met another half-breed before. When I saw your eyes light up, I felt like I won the lottery. You my new friend will be the best thing I have ever found in ages. Plus you are lovely to look at." He gave me a sly smile.

"I will agree to your request if you promise not to let Bones know you are in contact with me. Please."

"Why would I want to share you with him? You are mine darling and I am a selfish bastard that does not share well with others." He is surprisingly honest with that statement.

"Agreed then." We exchanged contact numbers and I was heading out the door. "Remember my team and I are coming tomorrow. Leave as soon as you can."

"I'll be but a leaf in the wind. You will be talking to you soon, Pet." He blew me a kiss. I just shook my head and left.

The next night my team left Ian's house disappointed that the target was not there. Don was just as rumpled. He said he had no clue where he would have gone. He said he will just have to keep a watch in hopes to find Liam Flannery again. I just reacted like everyone else as to not let on that I knew anything I was not suppose to.

Ian's POV

"It is great that you were all able to come play a little poker tonight. It has been too long since we've gotten together." I felt positively giddy. I can't wait to see his reaction.

"Yes, you are quite right. It is long overdue for a visit." Mencheres spoke while looking at his cards.

"Indeed. I was looking forward to robbing you blind tonight." Spade sat to the left of me and he showed he is actually happy to be here...unlike Crispin. His face was just a blank mask. I wonder if he is still looking for Katie. I will keep my promise, but I do plan on having some fun.

"Crispin I was wondering if you are still looking for that Bird?" He slowly looked up from his cards.

"Why do you ask Ian?" He did not give anything away. Well I will just have to push a bit.

"Oh just asking because I met this lovely girl recently that turned out to be the Reaper. She came to visit me at my house."

"Your not dead so are you sure she was the Reaper? I have not heard of her leaving her targets alive."

"Who said I was her target? We had a lovely visit. She is a beautiful girl. Her skin was ethereal. Her hair was a little different than what you were rumored to be looking for. She did not have red hair. I can not say if she would look better with red hair. You know women they love to change it up. There current shade of blond was very appealing though. From what I could tell from how close we were, I was unable to tell if the drapes matched the carpet since she lacked hair from my position." I pretended to be lost in thought but I kept a watch to see if he changed his expression. If I am correct he has to be growing angrier by the minute thinking I was able to see an unwrapped box. Granted I did not actually see the box, but I was one article away from the prize. I did not see any hair around her panties and tattoo.

"And why would the Reaper call on you?" He is passing over my digging comments.

"I am not sure the origin of the visit, only what it turned into." I let a slow smile rise on my face.

"Really now. I heard she uses her body to get the attention of her mark. Are you sure she wasn't there to kill you?"

"I guess she could have been, but I am proof that she did not kill me. We did get intimate. That kiss tasted heavenly. I particularly loved this little heart tattoo that she got just inside her panty line. I have never heard of that in all the stories. I guess not many are lucky enough to see that or they could have and are just not alive to say anything." I just smiled. I am loving this. He may not show anything outward, inside he has to be reeling.

"I have not heard of any tattoo. You sure you had the Reaper there?"

"Oh I am sure. There is something I forgot to mention that the heart was a made out of a bone. That was an interesting way to make a heart...don't you think Crispin?" That got him. I know it.

"Bone shape heart? That is odd. I wonder why?" Charles has to be asking for Bones affect.

"Why to symbolize her old partner Bones of course. She told me they use to work together and shared she use to have a school girl crush when I brought up her tattoo later after we were together. She mentioned that they did jobs together some years ago. I told her that I had not seen you in more than six months, but the last I heard you had a new partner and thought you were doing fine." He does not need to know we did only a little kissing and fondling. Let him think I tasted what he had. I bet it pissed him off that not only did I have her I told her he moved on. I'm a bastard.

"And why would you tell her that?" I thought I detected something in his voice.

"I felt bad for saying you were not happy with her departure and did not want her upset that she hurt you. I figured if she knew about you moving on and that you were possible linked with your new partner she would feel better about her decision in leaving you."

"Where did you see her?" He still tried to mask his true feelings. I knew better.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you that. I made her a promise."

"She made you promise not to tell me?"

"Yes that and not to tell you the nature of our relationship." Oh that sounded so much worse and it is the truth. I just kept the promise not to let him know we have a friendship not a intimate relationship. This is the most fun I have had in a while. Thank you Luv.

"And what... you see each other regularly?"

"I have not had a chance to see her again yet, but we conversed recently. I look forward to being with her again. Those lips are just so sweet." I could feel the emotions coming off him. He was not containing them like he wanted to. I felt the rage.

"Give me her number."

"I can't I gave her my word. You just don't break those with girls like her. She is way too special. After all how many half breeds have you ever met. She is my first and oh so special. A treasure really. One that I hate to lose." I let my face show that those words had a double meaning. " Please let keep her lineage a secret. I don't think she wants that to be common knowledge. I know I can trust you lot with this."

"Ian..." Bones was stopped by Mencheres.

"Bones now is not the time. You will not find out what you need tonight. What you seek will come to you. You must wait. Please let this go tonight." He then turned to Ian. "Let's talk no more on Kathleen tonight." I wonder if he knows what I know about her. I did my research on her after our little visit. Seems we are connected. A member of my line is related not only to Don her boss but to her as well. I know who her father is. And from what I hear he knows his daughter is working with his brother. I have never heard a rumor about the Reaper being a half-bred so that is information I will only share with this group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Keeping My Feet out of the Grave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I really really wish I owned Bones**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

My friend looks absolutely radiant. If anyone looks like the perfect bride, she does. Denise has been a Godsend since I left Kat behind. She is like a sister to me. She knows most of my secrets. I felt the need to share with her. Denise is very supportive and as understanding as she can be considering that my life is far from normal.

At this moment I am standing by the church doors in preparation for the customary walk down the aisle. I hear the music and the doors open. I follow behind Denise's cousin Felicity. We have had a dislike or competition since I first met. She has visited a few times over the years. We even met up one time while I was on a job. It was a very unexpected, uncomfortable, and wonderful all at once. She just rubs me the wrong way. I pretty much hate her. I have had to listen to her talk about hooking up with a possible guy that is in the wedding party. I have yet to meet the groomsmen. I just met Denise's fiance a few days ago for the first time. Their courtship was a short one. They have only known each other for a few months. Felicity was not particularly close with Denise. There parents pushed them together and Denise puts up with her visits out of family obligation, hence her joining the bridal party.

Due to my awesome hearing, I was able to hear Felicity's hum of approval at what I guess was one or all of the groomsmen. That girl was verbal slut. The things that spew from her mouth were worse than what has been said to me when I use to work at the bar.

I did not bother looking at what obviously turned her on. It does not matter to me how they look or even who they are. I am not interested in men. Felicity can have both of them all to herself. When it was my turn to go through the doors I felt it; the energy I that tingles on my skin when I am near vampires. Oh no..not at Denise's wedding. I tried hide that I felt it so as not to draw attention by looking like a spaz. That would be great. All the guests reminising about the flake that started to get freaky like a coke fiend looking for a fix. I scanned the crowd as I walked down. My eyes skimmed over the brides side and passed over my date for the evening. I brought a member of my crew from work. Juan and I get along well enough, but the reason I brought him is because he is my frequent dance partner when I get a chance to go out on a night off and dance with Denise and the current boyfriend she has that weekend. My other reason for bringing Juan is to deter Denise from trying to hook me up with someone for the wedding. She has a habit of setting me up on dates. They never work out. I have only been interested in one man and I left him behind.

Juan smiled and winked at me as our eyes met. I smiled back as to not show my dread at the energy I was feeling. I also smiled at my son who was sitting beside his friend Matt. Turning my head to the grooms side, I sweep the faces. When my eyes landed on a familiar red head I almost tripped up the steps to the music. Kat. What was she doing here? She is sitting on the grooms side so soes that mean she knows Randy? She does not looked shocked to see me. She must have known I as here. I would know if she was shocked. Did she come alone. Looking at the person beside her, I did not recognize them. I turned my head as quickly as I could without looking too obvious. As I was avoiding looking at Kat my eyes fell on the groomsmen. Oh my he looks better than I remembered. How is that even possible. He looks so good all formally dressed up. He looks different though. He lost his Spike look and he looks more dashing with his darker locks.. Bones was there and he was staring at me. It has been so long since I say his face somewhere other than my dreams. Boy was he beautiful and I am afraid he outshone the groom. I feel myself smile a real smile, but caught myself as reality came crashing back with memories of how I left. Ah shit Seeing him again, I just know I am going to have to relive the pain whenit will be like I am giving him up again. What is he doing here? How did he get to be apart of Randy's party? Did he know him or did he find me and green-eye his way to being accepted? My heart was speeding up and I fought to tear my eyes away from his. I hope that was not noticed by anyone. I am going to have to avoid him. Best to stay away. It will make it easier.

The only thing I did was look forward for the rest of the walk down the aisle. I kept my eyes off him as I waited for Denise's arrival so I can complete my bridesmaid tasks. I can not let him interfere with my duties. I will not let my unease affect her wedding. My smile was the best I could do. I hoped it did not show my conflicted emotions. Felicity even tried to stake her claim on Bones. I know he heard her. I kept my eyes from him since I did not want to know his reaction.

He is here most likely with Kat as his date. Did they plan this to get to me? Or was this a coincidence and they are here as a couple? Their faces showed no shock so they were prepared to see me. I already feel my heart breaking all over again.

The ceremony was over and we were filing out of the church. The wedding party gathered to do the customary pictures. I made sure to keep a wide berth from where ever Bones was standing. The times he moved in an attempt to head in my direction I moved further away. Childish I know. But I was sticking with the plan. It seemed luck was not on my side. The photographer placed us together for the pictures. The one good thing was it pissed off Felicity. I saw her scowl. I guess he is her main target for the wedding.

Curse me life. The photographer posed us and in doing so Bones was pressed up along my body. The heat that flared from the points of contact affected parts of my body that I was trying to clamp down. The feel of his hand lightly touching my lower back danced softly against the fabric of my dress. It felt like heaven and hell all at once. I loved the feeling of being home in his arms but knew how much it would hurt when it ended.

I was quick to move when the shots were over. I felt the graze of Bones' hand as he went to grab my arm to stop my departure. I raced to Denise's side. She glowed with such happiness. I momentarily forgot my own problems until she said she wanted to introduce me to some people. Please say it is not Bones.

"Sweetie I like you to meet some of Randy's friends." She let me over to Randy and there was Bones and another man.

"Randy I brought Kristy over to meet your friends." She smiled. She and everyone here calls me Kristy. I needed to change my name when we relocated. I did a stupid girl thing and used a female version of my crushes name. And here my crush would soon find out my idiotic decision if he didn't already know.

"Hey guys I like you to meet Denise's best friend Kristy Russell. Kristy I like to introduce you to Philip and Cris." I had to actually look at Bones or it would look plain rude. Philip held out his hand and I shook it. I gave him what I hoped was a pleasant smile. His looked like a nice guy. I then turned my focus onto the next person I was introduced to. I held out my hand for Bones to complete the image that I was being friendly and polite. He grasped it and raised it to his mouth and kissed it. Oh that send tingles starting from my fingers down my arm. His eyes held mine as he lowered our hands. He did not release my hand right away. I tried to tug my hand out of his but he squeezed as an answer showing he was not going to let go just yet. I felt a flush start as I turned to look at Denise. She wore a questioning smirk leveled at me. I just sighed since I just could not say anything. She probably just thought I had caught the interest of Randy's friend. Boy would she be surprised on my history with him.

"Kristy will you accompany me to the bar?" Oh no. How do I get out of that. He was doing things to my hand that were causing reactions in my body. Denise can save me from this.

"I was just going to help Denise get ready before going into the reception. Maybe later."

"No honey, I will be fine. Go on with Cris." Of course I forgot Denise's campain to get me a man of my own. I can't believe I actually thought she would back me up when I knew she thought Cris was showing interest. I felt the gentle pull of my hand as Bones went to lead me towards the bar.

We were almost there when Bones went to speak. He was cut off from whatever he was going to say by Felicity.

"Cris I was just looking for you." I used that opportunity to pull me hand free from Bones. I wanted to run but leaving him with Felicity was not sitting well with me. Damn jealousy or possessiveness. I had no real call for it since I basically left him leaving him open to other females. Did he find one so after I left? With his history he was use to a generous supply of lovin', he must have found someone new straight away. I wonder if with time Kat became interested. She is pretty and shared the same hobby of killing vampires. They could have changed their relationship when Kat got over her prejudice. I can not even hate her if she did. I love her too much.

"We will have to meet up later, I really need to talk to Kristy." He was the picture of a gentlemen with the way he conducted his answer to her. He was polite with the hint of interest in what she must want to say to him. She tried to mask her dislike to being brushed off.

"Of course I will look for you when you are through with _her_." She came as close to sneering as she could without being shown in a bad light in front of Bones. He waited until she walked far enough away to grab my arm again and steer me away from anyone. He turned me to face him when he found his destination. His eyes bore into mine making me squimish.

"Kitten aren't you happy to see me?"

"Sure." I am very happy to see him, but what does that really matter.

"Where is my warm welcome? A kiss would be preferred prehaps even more." The flash of him kissing me with his arms around me pulling me closer flew across my minds eye. I needed to keep my mind off of his lips and the memory of how they felt all those years ago. I bet they would feel even better since he sure looks a hell of a lot better. I decided to find out how he found me to ward off me jumping him to taste his lips.

"Why are you here? Did Ian tell you how to find me?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot you know Ian." His look showed one of distaste. "Funny that you can keep in contact with him, but me you keep me out. He has been so kind as to tell me how close you too are?"

"I should have known I could not trust him. That rat sold me out." I felt like a child whose sister told on her. Yes I know I am being ridiculous.

"Oh Pet, you should not have trusted him to not tell me things, but he did not sell you out. In fact that sod actually kept his promise. I could have killed that bloke for not breaking his word to you. He would not tell me anything that was useful to find you. He did enjoy go over your visit and what you too were up to. All he did was stir up trouble, but luck was on my side when I met Randy. Who knew that friendship would lead me back to you." He was watching me for my reaction.

"Ian kept his word." I smiled that for the most part he may actually be a friend I can trust. I don't doubt that he would egg on Bones for his own pleasure. Probably even elaborated on events that did not exactly happen as he said. That is not my problem at the moment of course it could bite me in the ass later, but overall I think harmless.

"Oh so you smile about that. I can't believe you and Ian."

"What you think we can not be friends?"

"Friends that's a laugh. From what Ian said you go beyond mere friends." His face showed little emotion with this remark but he let his voice show his feelings. His tone was quick and it dropped an octave.

"Oh really and how would he have come to that conclusion?" I tried to bite back a smirk. I can already see where Ian might have gone with his story.

"He told me about a nifty little tattoo that he saw. Its location makes it quite clear that he was in a rather intimate position to view it." His hand reached out an surprisingly touch the spot near my tattoo. Fire burned in me where he touched. His hand rose and he let it touch my hair. "Ian comments on your hair was one that made me think he had the wrong person. It would seem he is correct except you changed your color again. You do look fetching as a brunette. I will miss the red since that is how I first saw you. This shade does make you look sultry. I think I may grow to like this equally." His words how he speaks them and his touch make me feel like he plans on sticking around. Did he?

"I am not the only one who has changed appearances. Your hair does give you a different look. The blond made you more dangerous. This makes you more dashing might even say you look like a gentlemen. But on regards to Ian, I bet he forgot to tell you the part where I had a silver knife in his heart. He was the bold one to move things out of the way to get a better view of it. There is a reason I have it where it is. It is not for public viewing. I about thought that he actually did not value his life more than getting into my pants." I was to truthful with my own observations most likely letting him see how I feel towards him.

"That confirms my original thought that he would be in that position. Makes me relieved to know Ian was pulling my leg about your relationship status. We will talk about that later too. I am not happy that he was anywhere near your panties." I could feel his anger. It even showed on his face. He even looked down to the area of my panties and scowled. I felt the area burn again just from his stare. He then whipped his face and eyes up.

"Why..." Bones was interrupted by my son running up. He gave me a hug and cuddled into my side. Most boys don't show affection but I am lucky Michael still does. He is getting closer to the age where it stops. I fear that time.

"Mum? Matt's mom said I can sleep over tonight. Can I?" I saw Bones focus his eyes on Michael. You could see he was really try to see him. After all he is the reason I left all those years ago. I wondered what he was thinking. Does he hate my son for me leaving? Does he feel Michael is the root of his problems? "I am sorry I busted in on your conversation Mum." He turned to Bones and smiled. He stuck out his hand to Bones. "Hello, I am Michael."

Bones took his hand and shook it. "Hello Michael, I'm Cris. I am an old friend of your mothers. You were away at camp at the time we were friends so I did not get a chance to meet you before."

"Really. Wow that was ages ago. Mum has not let me go to a summer camp in like forever. I have done summer programs but never a sleep over one again. But I hope this year she will let me. There is this really cool one Matt is going to."

"We will talk about that later Michael. As for tonight, that is fine. I will talk to Matt's mother to confirm."

"Super." His smile was so bright it made me smile in return.

"Michael how old are you now? You are very tall." It seems Bones is not through with my son. He is not acting as if he holds anything against Michael. He actually seems curious about my son. His voice his friendly without overdoing it.

"Mom tells me that all the time. I am ten. Just turned it last month."

"I can't believe how the time flew. I think you were five when I last saw your mother."

"He turned six a little before he got back from camp."

"It was nice meeting you. I am going to go find Matt." I gave him a kiss on his head and he scooted off.

"Ok Honey. Have fun." We watched him run off to find his friend.

"You are right he is a great boy. He is so much like you. I would have loved to have gotten to know him. I guess I will get my chance now."

"What do you mean? Aren't you going back to where ever you came from? Plus I never figured you be the one to like kids."

"Nope. I am staying right here now that I found you. Best get use to that Luv. How would you know how I feel about kids it is not like you ever brought them up? Oh look here comes Kat. It has been a while since you saw her." He waited until she reached us. "Kat did you see your nephew? He is nice kid."

"I saw him from a distance." She turned to look at me. "Hello Katie, I have missed you."

"I have missed you too Kat. You look beautiful." She was dressed in a nice dress, no like those Bones use to make her wear.

"So don't you." She cut to the chase. She was always impatient. "Do you have to stay away still? Can't we be together again? You can come home."

"I don't know if it is the best idea. I am not sure if it is safe enough for you both to be seen with me. You know who I work for. Plus I do not fancy seeing mother. The last time was at the hospital. Can't believe the government thought that using her would make me join them. They had Michael as their last resort."

"Oh we know and we will be talking about that." We were stopped when it was time to eat. I watched from my seat at the head table as Kat was seated at the same table as Juan and Michael. Bones was at the same table as me but he was between me and Felicity. She monopolized his attention. I was not jealous as he was absolutely polite to her. He even flirted with her. She ate it up. I was seated by Denise. She was curious as to my lack of movement. I was so froze as what to do. How to get out of this. After dinner she took me aside, I told her what I could. She knew that my old friend was Randy's friend and that my sister was his date. She was engrossed like it was her favorite soap opera.

"This is so incredible. What you going to do?"

"Avoid him of course." I told her of the crush I had and she commented about Kat being his date. "What can I do? If they are happy I will just let it be." She knew it was a tight spot to be in. After all I was not going to try to take him from her.

When the floor was set up for dancing, I figured that was the best place to hide. Juan loved to dance and he and I were so use to each other as partners it was easy to just enjoy dancing and pretend my problems did not exist. I few time I caught Bones watching me with Juan. He did not look pleased. It looked like he could murder Juan when he saw his hands on my ass or watch as his body rubbed all over me. I saw Bones with Felicity and felt a jealous twinge. Juan felt the little difference in me. We went to get a drink. He left for a moment, when he returned me drink was finished and he pulled me back to the floor. The start of Wisin and Yandel's No Dejemos Que Se Apague came on. My love for their music was all Juan's doing. I felt the beat and I was back in the groove. I just let my body move to 50 cents part and by the end of his verse I was blended back into Juan with my hips attached to his. Denise came up and joined. Randy was attached to her hips and Denise and I held our hands above our heads. We sang the words to each other on T-Pain's part. Juan sang all the Spanish parts to me. He even kissed my cheek. The music continued on with the same singers but turned slower. Juan turned me around and pulled me in close.

"I know something is bothering you. I was able to get the deejay to help me out. I know how much you like these songs." He then began to sing along with Wisin and Yandel's Imaginate. My eyes landed on Bones and I felt the heat of his stare. He was drink his whiskey and was by the bar. No one was near him. For the rest of the song I found my eyes locked with his and no will to let go.

When the song ended, I thought about going to him. That would have gone against my plan. My son stopped my attempt to cave. It seemed the next song was one he loved because he told me we were going to dance. How can I refuse my son. I am happy he likes to dance. The fact he wants to dance with his mother is something I thank god for.

"I requested this song. They almost did not play it." It was Willow Smith's Whip Your Hair. It is a fun song. He is a fun little dancer. He even grabbed Denise and brought her in. My son has guts. Denise just laughed and joined in.

After that dance was finished Juan caught up with me and we each got a drink and went for a little walk. He was going to start questioning me about the changes he say in my mood. He started to then we came upon Bones and Kat. They were talking. I did not hear what was said. I then saw Bones lean in and kiss her. I did not wait around I turned and went back the way we came. Juan was on my heals.

"I think it is time to leave."

"Alright Novia. I get our things." He walked off to the grab what I left at the table.

As I was heading for where the exit was I ran into Felicity.

"I see the way you look at Cris. You stay away from him. He does not need to be stuck with trash like you. I know what you do for a living. Maybe the family doesn't know but I told Denise. She did not believe me but I know the truth. It was luck that I found you working at that strip club in Pittsburgh."

"You have no idea why I was there. I was working but not as a stripper like you think."

"I don't believe that bull about you working for the government. You can spread that shit to Denise but I know. I should not have been surprised to see you shaking your goods for all those men."

"Oh you are all high and mighty. What were you doing there in the first place. From what your date told me you actually visit that club and others like it frequently with the guys from work. What did it bother you that much your date and your co-workers dropped a lot of money on me. Probably pissed I got it and not you. Hell you were piss ass drunk. You know what? I used all that money your friends gave me to buy my son a game system and a bunch of games. Thanks you for bringing your friends in. I know you are mad because your date wanted to spend more time with me than you. I saw your face that night every time he ignored you."

"You bitch. You are a slut that Denise should just drop."

"I know you are more of a slut than I ever could be. Now I like you to quit this. I don't want anything to ruin Denise wedding and your jealous tyrants are going to do that if you don't shut your trap. Just leave me alone for the rest of the night. Go bother Cris since you are so gun-ho on snagging him. I am not your competition on this one. I warn you his girlfriend could kick your ass."

"Oh please. I could make him forget her. She is not even that pretty." I grabbed her arm.

"Don't you say anything about her. She is more beautiful than you will ever be. In a room everyone would be focused on her and easily overlook you. You could never be as good as her."

"Why are you defending her?"

"She is my sister." At her stunned look I turned and walked away. I knew arguing with her would only increase my anger and I did not want to get so mad that I lose control and do something that would show what I am. I saw Bones and Kat is the distance. I wondered if they heard any of that. They probably did with there enhanced hearing. Great they now think I strip. Why do I even care?

I found Juan talking to Philip. "Let's hit the road." He had our belongings.

He looked at me. He nodded and said goodbye to Philip.

We left without talking to anyone else. Since Michael was already gone with his friend to his friend's house I knew the rest of my night was open.

"Where we headin'? I can tell you are not ready to go home."

"Let's hit the job tonight instead or tomorrow."

"But the crew?" I knew he would go along with it.

"We can do it. Let them have tomorrow off. You in?"

"Of course." Juan waited for a while then he decided it was time to talk.

"So I take it you knew that vamp and his date? That kiss they shared upset you." He caught on. I might as well be as truthful as I can.

"Yes I knew them both. I had a crush on him. His date was my sister." I kept my answers short. I figured simply my problem.

"Tienes que ser me mierda." His voice dripped with his compassion for my pain. He was a sweet boy but his pennant for trying to bed me sometimes made you forget his tender side. Out of my team I am close to Tate, Dave, and him. I spend a lot of my free and working time with those three. They almost live at my house. Michael loves having them around. It is like have older brothers for him. I lucked out in having some good male role models. It is a good thing that Juan keeps his suave moves at home when he is around Michael.

"Nope I am not shitting you."

"I am so sorry Novia."

"It's fine. It was just as shock."

"I bet it was. No need to think about it any more. You have me. I will make you feel better."

"Not by using any of the ideas you are having Juan."

"I will try again later after you let out your aggression on a few vampires. Then we will revisit my ideas." He looked over and smiled. I can just imagine what he had running through his head.

"My trunk is equip with my weapons we will divide them up when we get to the club."

Stopping at the club was an excellent idea. I really needed to let off some steam. When I had Juan on watch out duty as I helped the ghost save his girlfriend and killed those vampires. Since I had not eyes on me I used other means to dispatch the vampires. It was different killing the vampires using my magic. Almost easy. It for not much of a physical challenge, but actually using all the spells I have been studying felt good. The years since I left Kat and Bones I have put more time and effort into my craft. I have been keeping a journal like my Aunt to document my progress. I am actually way beyond the level my Aunt was at my age. She was much older when she reached the level I am currently at. It may be my mixed heritage, but I still think I earned the self praise. I work hard and practice.

On the way home I spilled more to Juan the story. I can trust him. He said he was staying the night. He felt that the vampire would come a calling and I agreed that maybe he would not bother me if he thought I was not alone.

I was showered and getting ready for bed when Juan walked into me room. He just showered in another room soon after I finished. He came in wearing only his pants. The rest of his clothes were in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you already in the car. I am going to sleep here so as to help keep any visitors out."

"But in here?"

"I am not sleeping in Michael's bed. It is way too small. Forget the couch. I will be too far away. Here is perfect."

"I better not find you trying to molest me in the middle of the night. I am not going to be doing anything sexual with you. Got that?"

"Sí cariña."

I shook my head and got into bed. I head the sound of his pants dropping. The idiot was going to sleep in his boxers. Wonderful. I was not dressed with much more clothing. I was only in my Victoria's Secret cami and boy shorts. I have a bad feeling about this. Something told me I should run and put on long pants and a t-shirt but I stupidly ignored it.

It took me awhile to sleep.

I awoke due to a noise. As my morning daze was wearing off I noticed I was in someones arms. They were holding me from behind. My mind was unfogging and I remembered I let Juan sleep in my bed. I wiggled to try to get out of his grasp. Then I felt it. I stopped dead. It seems Juan had morning wood.

"Mmm baby. This is how I like to wake up everyday."

"Juan you better let go of me right now...Juan are you wearing any clothes?" The skin on skin sensation started to freak me out since that was not something I had in mind.

"No Novia." He purred in my ear. Oh god this is not a good morning is it?

"Oh my god. Juan I am going to kill you."

"My thoughts exactly Kitten." At those words I jumped out of bed and as far away from it as I could. I can't believe I did not fall on my face. My eyes found Bones and I watched as his eyes skimmed my body focusing on my middle. I looked down and realized that my top was pushed up to just under by breast and my shorts were not in the places they were last night when I went to bed. I looked up and Bones' eyes were green. Oh no. He was pissed. I fixed my clothing as fast an my half-vampire self could.

"Why is he in your bed holding you?" His voice was deep as hard like steel.

"Umm..." I couldn't think clearly.

"What do you think I was doing. I was sleeping with Katie." Juan clearly has a death wish.

"Juan shut up. You are making things worst."

"Kitten, answer my question. Why are you in bed with this boy?" I tried not to figet under his gaze.

"He was in bed to protect me." Now that sounded stupid. Like Juan could protect me from Bones.

"Protect you for what?"

"From you." Juan sat up in bed.

"Shut up Juan." If he keeps this up he is going to get hurt.

"Keep talking and you will become my breakfast." He then turned back to me. "You let him sleep in bed with you to protect yourself from me?"

"Not so much as protect. More like thought you might not come in if I were not alone."

"Whose idea was it? Yours or his?"

"His."

"Oh I wonder why he thought of that." He pretended to think it over. He crossed his arms and tapped his chin with his finger while his face scrunched up while thinking it over. "Oh I got it. He said it so he could get into your bed so he could fuck you. After all his _little_ greeting for you this morning shows what he was _up_ to. Let alone the condition he had your clothes this morning. Your little bed mate here had very mobile hands when you were sleeping. It was quite a show he put on for me. He is lucky he is still alive right now." He was in this room for a while before I wok up. I can imagine what he saw. How is he to know that is the most action I have gotten ever.

"Why do you care? Last we saw you were kissing her sister. Aren't you happy with her?" His snide comments are just going to infuriate Bones into killing him.

"Did you not hear her tell you to shut up." He turned back to me. "You know I only did that to get you to talk to me. I hoped that would finally get a reaction out of you. But no you ran off to get into a bar fight killing off vampires and risking your life. Yes I know what you did tonight. You were out numbered with this idiot not even there to help you. If I was there in time I would have helped out. I only got there and found the wreckage of your fight. I listened to the men from your team conduct the clean up and got the information of your reckless act. And believe me we will come back to that later. I am not through with that subject. Right now I want answers to why I was apart from you for four hellish years.." He turned to look at Juan. "I think you should leave." There was venom in his voice. I was affraid this was the only warning Juan was going to get.

"But.." He rose from the bed a little and the sheets fell down further showing off more of his skin. This push Bones more.

"Leave. If you stay any long I will take out all my frustration and anger on you. I am not all about the quick kill in times like these." He turned back to me. "Kitten tell him to go."

"Juan I think it best if you went home. I will be alright. He will not hurt me." I looked at him trying to convey my message to go. I will be safe. But like his will to keep me safe he had to argue.

"But Novia." You could see his struggle within himself. He wanted to stay and go against me words, but he always did what I asked in the long run so he did as I asked.

"Juan Please. Juan dropped his head in resignation. He got out of bed. I forgot his lack of clothes and got an eyeful before I turned my head. I heard Bones angered huff at the sight of a naked Juan. I did not look up until I heard Juan shut the bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: Keeping My Feet out of the Grave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I really really wish I owned Bones**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Almost immediately after the door closed, Bone spoke.

"You and I are going to finish this. You are not leaving this room until I find out every detail. I think I earned this after you made me wait all these years. I know what we were on the cusp of having before you ran off. You cared for me as I cared for you. I wanted to see where it would go. In all that time apart it did not fade away. It grew." He paused. "I love you." His eyes shone that love. "My question now is did you stop having feelings for me or are they still there?"

I moved back to the bed and sat down. This was going to be a rough morning. It was early enough. I still had work to deal with. They need to know there mission is off. I looked up at Bones. I was not getting away until this was over.

"So you are not with Kat?"

Before Bones had a chance to respond the door opened and in waked Kat.

"I am sick of waiting out there. I have just as much of a right to be here as you do." She was looking at Bones and you could see the anger there. She was not happy with him. "After all I got pulled into your little stunt to get her jealous. Did you even think of how she would hate me? No I bet it was all about you. Oh poor me, Katie has been ignoring me all night. Oh look at her having fun dancing with that hot Latino singing the words to her like he was her lover. So what do you do? Grab her sister and kiss her. Sure that is going to work. Nope it made her run. Then what does she do? She does the same thing I would do takes out her hurt on the a whole slew of vampires." She then turns to me. "Good going girl. I know you can do it. Easy Peezy."

"As she said we are not together, I only kissed her because you we were avoiding me and I hoped that you would come yell at me...do something. She even tried to slug me afterward."

"Damn straight I did. It sucks that you are too fast."

"Now that is all clear please answer this...do you still want me?"

"What I want does not matter. I wrote to you why."

"Yes I know all you wrote in the blasted letter. You have your son now. Why not think about us?"

"How do you plan on being able to make that work?"

"First answer my question and then I will tell you the how."

"Fine. Yes I care about you. It never went away this whole time. They grew rather than anything else. I love you." The last declaration was but a whisper. In a flash I found my self in Bones' arms and his lips on mine. I can't believe I lived without his kiss for all these years. The feeling of heat flooded my whole body. It has been years since I have come close to this feeling. The closest is from my dreams.

"Oh Kitten I have waited so long to hear you say that." He kissed me again and I definitely did not complain.

"My this is touching." I forgot Kat was there. Oops this could have gone too far.

He broke the kiss and was holding me. He ignored Kat's presence. "Now that I know how you feel, I like to ask you why was Ian in your pants?"

Oh boy. He just wants the night to continue being difficult. I looked at Kat. She was smirking and leaning casually against the wall. Looks like she wants to know for entertainment purposes.

"Ian was a target my boss sent me after. His case was different than all my others. There felt like something was not right about the team going after him so I decided to go the day before."

"Just like you did last night. Do you make it a habit of going into situations where you could be out numbered? We will have to fix that." I thought I heard a clap from Kat's direction.

"As I was saying, I went to Ian's we fought a little and things happened where I found myself..." I paused not sure if I should omit some stuff. He knows it basically. Hell with it. The whole truth. "in a compromising position where it ended with my shirt undone and my pants pulled down and Ian on top of me with a knife in his heart." I felt his grip tighten. "He let some information slip that led me to confront him on his real name and by the end of our conversation we agreed to be friends and stay in contact."

"I am going to try to forget my sire with his hands and body where they do not belong. The way I heard it he had his face in you cleavage and his hands down in your panties. How else would he be able to see a tattoo that can only be seen when the panties are moved." He closed his eyes and took a breath . He opened his eyes and resumed looking at me. Why did you get the tattoo?" I wonder if I can try to avoid confirming the location of his face and hands. I can see that is would only hurt more if I did. I decided to focus on the tattoo.

"I think it is pretty obvious. Ian even figured it out."

"Tell me." His voice was deep and soft. He is going to make me say it. His eyes were drilling into mine. The intensity was strong.

"Because I loved you and I wanted something to remember you by. I could touch the spot accidentally and I could feel in even above my clothes and I would instantly think of you." He touched my cheek. His eyes shone so much love and affection.

"I look forward to seeing it." He had a roguish smile. I blushed.

"Enough of the flirting get on with it Bones or I will take over the questioning myself." She was probably more annoyed when it stopped irritating Bones.

"Why didn't you tell me about your son?" The smile faded so quickly when he voiced this question. His look was neutral as if he was afraid to give me the indication for what the answer would mean to him.

"That is something I am not really sure about myself. It was tough having him away. The reasons in the beginning changed to uncertainty towards the end. Your training and my job kept me pretty busy. It helped to not let my mind get consumed by his absence. You did not know until the last time we were at your cave the true events of Kat and my first vampire encounter. It was hard talking about that as it is. I don't associate my son with that act. I keep them separate even though I know he is the results of it. If the whole government thing did not happen, you would have met him. He was due to come back from camp soon and my schedule would have changed to accommodate that."

"I would have gotten him back for you." His voice was laced with hurt that showed he was upset that I did not put enough trust in him to help me. He probably could have. There is nothing he has failed to do in front of me. But...

"I don't know... you may have, but what would have happened after? Would we live on the run? I was not sure I wanted that for him. The alternatives the government gave me was either join and have Michael with me and he could have a normal life. Or I would have been punished for my crimes and Michael would have gone into the system. Since Michael is not really normal he would have been alone with no one to help him when he really sees how different he is from everyone. Who would be there when he starts seeing all the abnormalities that I experienced show up. It may not have been much but my mother at least told us what she knew. If Michael was alone he have no one to tell him even that. I could not have him have it worst than I did. You saw him...he is a happy child for the most part. He knows he is different a little. He has asked about a few things so far. I told him I would talk to him soon since he is showing more abnormalities. I figured that I give him a chance to be normal as possible and prepare him for what is to come. He could be far worse than me since I am a half- vampire and his father was a full-vampire. That is a larger percentage than me so he could be different."

"Luv, I am glad you are telling me this. I rather it have been back then, but I can try to understand. I would have done all I could and you would have had him back. There is nothing I would not do for you. We will move forward. I will get to know Michael and he me."

"I like that as I am sure he would." I hate to jump to the conclusion but the idea that we could be a family has been a dream of mine. I like that Bones seems open to the idea of being around Michael.

"Of course he will be happy to have his Auntie Kat back. He recognized me at the wedding. I told him I would be sticking around and we will be spending more time together."

"He never said anything to me."

I saw him before he left with his friend so he did not see you again. He was not hiding it. I never told him too."

"Alright." I pushed back the off feeling I had that he hid something from me. I heard a clering of a throat and looked back up at Bones.

"Now on to who is Juan to you?"

"Juan is a member of my team. He is one I consider a close friend. Like most he is multi-faceted and should not be judged solely on his male sexual ego. He has been a supportive friend. He shares some similar hobbies. As for tonight he was my date for a few reasons. One being he is my usual dance partner when I go out. He is the one I drag out with me and Denise when we go dancing. I brought him to the wedding so Denise would not fix me up like she tries to do often. Since it is just Juan I don't have to worry about actually dating anyone. You can understand both the reasons why for not dating seriously."

"Which are?" Of course he would ask to clarify.

"The rape and my feelings for you."

"So you did not get involved with anyone since you left?"

"No, you?" I held my breath not wanting to hear it if there have been others.

"No. It helped having Kat there during my rough patches when I felt hopeless. When she finally got over her prejudices, she was there to help me telling me you did care and that you were not one forget about those you love. She said even though we were separated she was sure you were thinking about me constantly. She gave me hope that I would be with you again."

"Kat you did that?" She just nodded when I directed that towards her then I looked back to Bones. "Wow you must have won her over. Did she keep your fan club at bay?"

"It was our love for you that bridged the gap. I believe she said 'After all someone like me falling in love and living in such pain because they lost it has to have a heart somewhere.' She missed you terrible, but she understood better than me. Then again she did not realize that I could have solved the problem if someone meaning you trusted that I could have. I more powerful than you know. As for my fan club. No one could ever temp me to forget you. Plus Kat was rather bitchy to anyone who tried offering their services." He smirked at the end. Probably remembering a past incident.

"God this one slut bitch named Annette just would not take the hint when he said no. I had to step in...more just to kick her ass than actually having to save Bones. He could handle her but he is too nice and I swear that just makes her hold on even harder."

"You have no reason to fear I would take up with her. My old life ended when I met you." He just about made me melt with the sweet look he was sending me.

The moment passed and he went on with his questioning.

"Well we have covered why you left, Ian, Michael, Juan, and our faithfulness to each other. I not sure if there was anything else that was important other than the fact you will not be leaping into jobs without proper backup...meaning me. Tonight's incident is reminiscent of the last time we saw each other. This will not continue. I will be your new partner instead of Juan. We will be talking to you boss and setting this up. I will not allow you going into a dangerous situation like you did tonight.

"Now wait a minute. I had things under control."

"You may have but your safety is more important. Now that I am here if will be more likely I will be where ever you are any ways so what is the big deal with taking proper precautions?"

"Fine I concede. I am not helpless you know. I have been taking care of myself all these years so I can't be inept."

"I never said any such thing. I just rather have the chips stacked in our favor. Just because you can does not mean you have to. I like to be the one to take care of you. Which means I am the lead person to handle your safety. So are you agreeable?"

"Yes." He smiled a brilliant smile with my submission. It is a nice feeling that he wants to take care of me. The only one in my family was Kat. My mother never really cared. She was more on the idea of getting rid of me her big problem.

"There is one thing I think Bones and would like to hear about." Kat had a devilish smile. Oh lord what now. "What was the details of you stripping assignment?" She look to Bones. "You want to hear all about Katie here shaking her money maker for all those men, don't you?"

"I wish I did not have to but I know it will kill me if I don't ask."

I sighed. Better get this out now so we can close that book. "I know it is odd the government would want to save dead strippers but I turned out one was a daughter of a politician. I flew out and masqueraded as a dancer to lure the vampire. A good number of girls had been disappearing from the club." I tried to stop the story there.

"Don't stop now. I better the story just gets better." I swear my sister got eviler since I left. Must be Bones influence.

"There is not much to say I got the vampire. The end."

"Don't give me that. We heard you talking to Felicity and know there was more. Get to the details." Evil...She is enjoying this too much. Bones is sporting his famous blank look. He is hiding his reaction. Not good. I took a large breath and continued.

"I did all the normal dancer job requirements." Kat cut in when I did not elaborate.

"Meaning...table dancing, pole dancing, and lap dancing?"

"Fine Bitch. Yes I did" She snorted at my outburst. "Felicity came in with a bunch of guys from work. The man she was hanging on pretty much dropped her and parked in front of me. He followed me around and I got the dirt on her regularity at the club with the guys. I never liked her so I played up my part and in doing so I made a load of cash.

"So what kind of clothing did you wear sis?" I peeked at Bones he was still blank faced and sat ridged.

"Does that really matter?"

"I'd like to hear that myself." His voice was cold.

"I wore a tank top and skirt."

"Come on. I don't believe you wore that all night. I bet the skirt was super short to begin with. I can also believe you probably wore a too small tank. But what did you wear when those came off."

"Kat is this really necessary." She did not get the chance to answer.

"Continue." Same cold voice.

"I wore just a black g-string."

"So you danced topless." Shot me now. It would be a kinder death.

I whispered, "Yes."

"Oh my god that would have been something to see. Mind you I don't want to see you naked but you must have hated doing that. Dancing in dental floss as your only piece of clothing. Boy you grew balls sis."

"It was difficult, but getting back at Felicity helped."

"So how many lap dances did you have to give."

"That will be all you get concerning that Kat. You got enough information about that night. Hell I'll get you the transcripts of that evening so I don't have to talk about it again."

"Could you I like to hear your teams opinions when observing you at work."

"That's enough. I think you have played your game far enough Kat. Either go back to the hotel or sleep on the couch. Scratch that just go back to the hotel. You can talk to her another time." His voice held his command.

She tried to put up a fuss but Bones won out. She left begrudgingly. I was starting to get more nervous about what he was going to say. Was I going to get a tongue lashing? He was so quiet.

"That was very hard to listen too. Are all your jobs like that?" His face started to show his displeasure.

I rushed out, "No. That was a severe case. Most are the normal bait that you are familiar with." I bet my heart was beating so fast.

"Good. I did not want to make it more difficult. Most of me wants to kill everyone that saw you like that. I am fighting asking more questions since I know I will hate the details. But there is that side that would love to see you like that. Only me being your sole voyeur. I remember the show you put on at that bar four years ago. That was probably tame compared to what you did that night." A slow smile crept up his face. Most likely imagining me doing something that he would find very entertaining.

"Now on to more pleasant topics. I think we should resume our relationship. Before you point out, I know we were not in one yet, but we would have been in one starting that night. I already was working on getting you to realize my intentions that day. Hell I was trying way before then. I was just waiting for you to feel more comfortable with it. I know your past and I want you. I will go at whatever speed you would like this to go. I've waited my whole life for you and I don't mind taking my time. It gives me plenty of of time being with you." He leans over kissing me so gently and pulls back with the sweetest smile.

"So we are dating?"

"Yes we are. In fact I'd like take you out to dinner tonight?" It was still very early in the morning. He did not let Juan and I sleep too long.

"There is one thing. Michael will be back today."

"If you don't mind I would like him to join us. It will give me a chance to get to know him."

"That's fine. I wonder how weird this will be. He has never met any of my dates before. The only guys he has met are the ones on my team. He has no problem with them. They practically live here."

"Michael spends time with them? So he is friendly with Juan?" He was hedging.

"Yes. He and Juan are close. The guys come and play video games with him and play sports with him."

His face showed he was fighting his reaction to this information. He was jealous. How sweet. "You don't need to fear that he will not like you Bones. He is use to having men around. Its the females he is not as use to. He knows Denise, but that is it. He is not as open with others. You being a male will give you an in. Plus he already was friendly with you at the wedding.

"I am not worried about that really. I was just wondering if he thought you would end up with one of them."

"He is a ten year old boy. I don't think that is on his mind. Our relationships with the guys has not changed much in the last four years. I don't think he expects it to head in that direction." Bones was holding his response. I guess he feels insecure.

After all that was settled I called Don leaving a message telling him the events of last light. I mentioned I would call him late morning or early afternoon to report in with him. I did not mention Bones yet. I will have to bring up Bones proposal when I get the details from Bones.

He just watched me as I finished my calls. He had left momentarily to get bed linens. He changed the bedding and I watched him try to air out the pillows. He requested that I take a shower. When I came out he left a short nightgown and panties. I just shook my head. It was obvious that he wanted nothing that smelled like Juan. I came back into the room and he was waiting on the side Juan slept on and had my side drawn down as an invitation. From where I stood I tried not to let the sight affect me but of course I failed. He was bare chested and he let me see that he had on boxers. It is sweet that he did not want to scare me like Juan did. I climbed in bed and he pulled me to him.

"I hope you don't mind but I plan on us sleeping like this from now on. I refuse to sleep alone again."

"I agree, but we will have to be careful around Michael."

"Of course, we will figure it out Luv." He kissed my neck letting his breath spread along it. I fet my body reacting to his nearness, his affection, and his love. "Good night Luv, sweet dreams."

How could my dreams get any better than having him back.

* * *

**a/n: Sorry this took so long. I originally had this chapter done but felt something just wasn't right. I left it and recently it came to me. I did not have Kat in it. Of course she would have come to her house with Bones. Silly me. Thanks to those who reviewed. I am basically writing this for me just waiting for the next book. Almost time for it. It is nice to know that I can keep others entertained until book 5 is released.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: Keeping My Feet out of the Grave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Jeaniene Frost does.**

**a/n: Hope you were all able to read the new book. Now I have to look forward to the next one in August. I was excited they were released two in the same year.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Bones was back in my life again. I regret the years I have spent without him because I enjoy the daily routines we share. My days start and end with Bones. I can not image a day starting or ending any better. He has kept his word and we have been going out on dates and taking things at a nice pace. Bones and Michael have gotten along wonderfully. The transition to Bones being in our home so frequently has had no ill affects on Michael. It helped that my team spent so much time at my house over the years so having another male around wasn't to hard for him to accept. He actually likes it. They have formed a nice start to a friendship possible more in the future. Michael has noticed the affection Bones gives me and teases me about it. He shows so ill effects about my budding relationship. I really do have a great kid.

Bone has wormed his way into my place of employment. It was actually quite funny how he gave my boss an ultimatum. If he was not apart of every one of my jobs then I would be leaving. It was lucky he asked me about this before he went forth with his plan. He even had talked to Kat about her joining too.

He felt I needed some time off since he felt I was working way too much and he required ample amout of time to woo me. His words not mine. It took some negotiations to get Don to agree to this but Bones was well prepared and held out something my Uncle could not refuse. Bones would supply his blood and he would sir vampires of Don's choosing.

Kat and Bones transition into joining the team was entertaining. Bones proved his worth when he kicked every single one of the members of the team all by himself in a matter of minutes. When Kat joined the guys were happy to have another female member.

She is training with the guys to prepare for her future work on the team. With Bones back in my life having her take on some of my work load will ensure more time with Bones. I think that is one of the reasons he asked Kat to join. The other being he was not a fan of me being bait. He did not show it but I could see later his dislike of having another man hands and smell on me. He never said anything he would just run a bath for me when we went home after a job. He would handle Michael while I took my bath.

When he had Michael settled he would sneak in just as I was getting out of the tub. He would have the towel ready for me. He was a gentlemen the whole time but I did see his eyes travel south as I was being wrapped in the towel. He was sweet when he towel dried my hair and then he ran a brush through it. He was the most loving man you could ever want.

We are still taking our time getting to know each other and getting intimate. I learned to adjust to his perusal of my body. He may be a gentlemen but he still a man. Well that is what he tells me if I call him on it.

For the most part we spend a lot of time together. There are times when we don't. Like today he is handling some affair with his line. He needed to go off to address a situation. I don't know what since he had to run off rather quickly. I received a call from my mother she said she had Michael over there and Kat was coming over so she requested I come over so we could have a family day together. She sounded actually nice. She never talked to me like that not since she found out from my Aunt when I was young a was going to be the next witch. Of course my mother never told me that information. No she just started getting mean. At first it was just looks which turned into words over time and then finally she resorted to action in the form a beatings, attempted drownings, burning and other things she could do when Kat was not around. I knew that Kat was not getting this treatment because I never saw a mark on her. Mother would also be nicer to Kat but not by much. I take that had to do with her being a half-vampire. We all heard about the evils of them when she told us of our heritage when we were sixteen. Of course I heard about the witch thing before that since our Aunt died before then.

Having my mother call in a rather friendly voice inviting me over like she was happy to have me in the house was odd. I would not say it made me happy for it did not. I came to accept a long time ago that I would never have a good relationship with my mother. Kat still tried to get her acceptance and approval. She is still looking for it.

I arrive at the house still wondering how come Michael was with her. Mother never said and did not give me much opportunity to inquire. I decided I would shoot Bones a quick text message so he would know. I knew he would be antsy if he came home after his business and I was not there especially with no word from me.

_'Mom called. She has Mike and wants me to visit with her and Kat. At her house now.'_

I shut my phone and put it in my pocket. I felt dread as I walked up to the front door. I hate spending time with her. If she didn't have Michael I certainly would not be here. I am here merely to pick him up and to leave as quick as Kat allows.

As my hand closes over the handle to the screen door I heard a noise and felt a sharp pain in my back. I try to reach my hand around to feel the spot as I am blanketed in darkness falling down the few steps onto the walkway.

My mind was in a fog. Not a natural one though. My eyes were blurred and focusing was something I was finding it hard to do. The voices were coming clearer and I heard Kat. She sounded off like she was in a similar drugged state that I concluded I was in. That was the most logical thing my mind came up with for me being so lethargic.

"You are sick." Her voice practically spit the words out in her drugged slur. "I look forward to killing you. I am just happy that your sperm did not make us as messed up in the head like you." I am guessing that our dear father in the one who put us in this state. Thoughts of what I have missed while I will still knocked out and has he hurt Kat. Please say she is not harmed.

"What is going on? Why do I feel like ate a bottle of Somas?"

"Good morning Princess. I hope you slept well. As for the drugs, yes you did ingest quite a bit. But since you are a half-bred you can handle more than a human so no chance of you dying that way. I have better plans for that. Don't want you to get the easy way out." Lifting my heavy head in the voices direction and the form of a man started to come into focus. He had red hair and you could see the resemblance between us three. I looked down and saw I was fastened on top of a table on my stomach spread eagle. In my normal state I would have a chance of at least breaking the table but with this drug induced fog I felt it took most of my energy just lifting my head. I then felt something touching my inner thigh so close to areas I rather not have them near. I strained to look and saw an arm that was attached to a rather nasty looking vampire. He licked his lips as his hands started to go up further. There was a knife in his other hand that I saw inch closer. He then used it to cut my jeans from my crotch to my ankle not being all that gentle for I felt the slice in my skin at different pressure going deeper or shallower. The medicine that gave me dulled the pain a little. The vampire then leaned down and licked the blood path up my leg. Oh my god. I felt disgusted as I closed my eyes knowing he was soon going to reach the end. His tongue flicked the last bit of blood and dug under my panty line to reach the place that was basically on display to him. I felt bile rise in my throat.

"I see you made a friend Princess. Crow has been waiting for you to wake up to have some fun with you. Seems he has taking a liking to you over Kitty Kat here." Just great. How am I to get out of this when I can not even get my mind to even think of any useful spells. I feel weak. It hurt to try to remember even one spell right now. I am not sure if I could even cast one with my energy level so far down.

"You two have caused me so many problems. Do you know how hard it is to be the father of two half-breds? It is embarrassing. I am getting so much flack for the problems you have been causing with you trying to kill off the vampire population. You are ruining my chances of having the life I deserve. Now I have to practically hide so as not to get attacked by those who blame me for you two. If I had known my juice was still active I would have whacked one off before I let you mother seduce me." Our mother a seducer? I wonder which version of the events was the correct one. It most likely was the middle road and mom was a little more into the act than she claimed. I heard Kat ask him about it and the way he explained it did seem like she only freaked out when she found out what he was. No wonder she did not side with me when I was raped. She probably thought I was all into it like she was.

How are we going to get out of this. On my survey of the room, I noticed that mom was in in a far corner. Seems like she was green-eyed. I have to say I like this silent side to her. Kat was mouthing off big time so I tried to pay attention and think of something to get us out. I almost died when Kat claimed to be the one that worked for the government and killed all those vampires. I am not sure if it was to get the focus on her and be the martyr, but if that was the case she failed.

"You are a right bitch aren't you, so proud of your reputation. Well lets see how you are with you being responsible for your sisters pain. We are going to take all of it out on her. We know she is not so innocent herself. After all she was off killing with Bones playing his bait to collect his bounty. But since you are the big dog here we will let you crow all you want on your great feats." He was walking towards me near the end of his little speech. He took out silver knife and drove it into my hand. The pain as he flicked the blade every which way to do the utmost damage was pain that had me crying out.

"That is a nice sound. He then took another knife and drove it into my lower back as he took one of my feet twisting and pulling it hearing the bones snap and dropped it back down. The sound of my knee shattering was drowned out by my screams. "I think I should make it so no one can see the family resemblance." He rose the knife towards my face. The vampire behind me held it in place since I was thrashing all about. I heard Kat screaming, but could not make out any words. I felt the first slash across my cheek then one go down my neck. I cried out. There was more pain flowing along my body as more violence was inflicted. My body was released from their binds and then flipped so I was now on my back. The pain did not drown out the knowledge that someone was now ripping my pants off. I heard the vampire Crow call out. I heard parts of what he said. It seems like they found out that they had us confused since it looks like my tattoo gave away who I really was when he tore my panties off. Sounds like Ian was not mum about his visit with me if others knew about my tattoo. My private declaration is more public than I realized. The idea that I was naked and unable to move to the injuries did not seem to affect me any more. The pain was still growing since dear old Dad took to punching me now in the head. Right before I lost my sight due to eyes swelling up, I saw my fathers face. He was enraged. I felt one more the slam of a fist to the face and that was it.

A feeling of deja vu came over me. I felt warn out and in a fog. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Bones' face. I smile. His face looked so torn. Why does he look like that? I could not think of a reason. Did something happened while I was asleep?

"That is just what I was hoping I would see again." I felt his hand on my cheek. "How are you feeling Luv?"

"Warn out. What were we doing to get me this tired? It feels like I did not get any rest at all last night."

"Hun, you are still out of it since you seem to not remember being tortured by your father." That startled me.

"My Father?" I tried to think what it was he was talking about. Bones gave me time and just lightly stroked my face. I felt a blank. There was nothing there.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you are taking about. Its all one big blank. Can you fill me in?"

He let out a big breath. His face held one of pain. This obviously was hard for him. "Kitten you were tricked and held prisoner. You, your mother and Kat were all tied up by your Father and his mates. They green-eyed your mother to trick your sister into coming over. The also got you mother to trick you into thinking Michael was there and so you rushed over. They knew I was not with you and took advantage of our separation. They just did not count on you texting me your plans when you arrived there. They thought I was unreachable since they had me occupied with some of his other lackeys in a fight across town. I looked at your message right away and realized what was going on since I knew that Michael was not there. I have had him watched by one of my line.

He stopped and looked down for a moment. His hands were clenched into fists as he was fighting off some emotion. He looked up and I saw some red near the corners of his eyes. "When I got there with a few of my guys we broke in and found you naked on top of a table and there was some prick on top of you. The sight of you all beat up and there was so much blood. My main focus was on you. I let my men handle your mother and sister after dispatching the other vampires in the room. I flung your Father off you as he ripped your throat out. I saw one of my line grab him and I took care of the bastard that was on you sending him flying in the same direction as I ordered my guys not to kill either of the two and to hold them." He took a breath and his hands were back on me as he pulled me in close to his body. "You were not moving and you were losing so much blood from that neck wound as well as so many others. I was not going to let you die. If I could not heal you I would have turned you or brought you back as a ghoul. There was no way I was going to lose you."

"How are Kat and my mother?" I don't really give a fig about my mother but I did want to know what happened.

"They are fine. I can't understand why they focused on only you. Were they planning on torturing you one at a time?"

"I don't know. My mind is only giving me glimpses that go along with what you mentioned of my injuries, but no words yet."

"It was my fault." Kat's voice called out as she came closer. I looked at her from around Bones' arms. "I though if I made them believe I was her they would leave her alone. Before she woke up after being drugged they seemed more incensed about the work she did with the government than the killings we did for one of your jobs. I laid claim to her actions and they decided to take out all their anger on her to upset me more." She huffed. "It worked. I was so pissed but I couldn't do anything. Of course they had her so full of drugs she could not get us out of this mess." I knew what she meant but I was hoping Bones would not pick up on that information. I trust him with my life but I still can't come clean to him about the witch side of me. I don't want him getting into any trouble if his knowing got him executed along with me if it became known I was practicing my craft. I have never brought up that subject since Kat asked all those questions over four years ago. I have faith that he would still love me but I rather not put him in any more danger than he already is. With him around so much I have not been able to practice and that is what keeps the control at bay. I have been feeling little surges during the weeks since he has returned to my life and I have not been able to work on it. There was flub on one of my jobs that was noticeable but no one had a clue of how it happened. I played along. Kat heard but was unable to ask anything. She has almost slip a few times near Bones and I was afraid her would catch on and start asking the right questions. I have been looking at some more powerful spells that are out of me skill level after I learned how to unlock all pages so there is no limit to what I can read.

"You are right I know my girl would have been able to break free of that table if she was not drugged. I hope you realize Luv that I am going to be on you like glue for awhile. Almost losing you makes me so uneasy that I will need you in my sights."

"Please say you don't plan to follow me when I use the bathroom." I tried to play it off.

"It will be tough making due with waiting outside the door." He was kind enough to play along. Well I hope he was kidding.

"Oh this is going to be hell." Yes I may be flirting with him in my own way.

"What I thought you loved me. Are you getting sick of me?"

"No its not that. It's just some things are not to be shared. That being one of them." I heard Kat snickering.

"Laugh it up Kat. You know you would hate it too."

"Your right but I still find it funny."

"It is not that funny. You must be desperate for something to laugh at."

"Can someone explain how they were able to drug you."

"Kat it is up to you since I don't have a clue about anything that happened today."

"They shot her up with liquid meds and administered them with a tranquilizer-dart. She didn't even get a chance to enter the house before they shot her. I know this because that is how they got me. I saw them right before I was hit. I woke from the drugs just a few minutes before she did." She then turned to look at me and her regret was clear on her face. "I am so sorry Katie. I thought I was helping.

"Please Kat it would have happened no matter what. I probably would have received the same beating since I was tied to a table. I remember you were tied to a chair. The only difference was they just wanted to make you suffer blaming the whole thing on you."

"She is right. But don't worry. I will be taking care of him myself. He will not have an easy death. I plan on him feeling my wrath for years. I will not be letting you two in the room when I do what I need to do. Please understand that I can't have you there for this."

"Damn it Bones, I want to kick his ass too. Why do we have to sit out."

"Kat please, can't you see this whole thing is bad enough for him. I am sure he will do enough damage for the both of us. You know him probably better than I do in that area. You have seen him work for the last four years. Do you think he will not be thorough?"

"No, he will make them beg for their death, but I wish I could have had a part of it." Her words showed she was giving in. I am glad the fight was not worse. "Katie I bet you could do even worse things. Don't you want to have your revenge?" Can't she keep quiet about the magic. She is going to give it away.

"That would be something to see if she actually had the power to do worse than me. But I rather deal out the punishment for her." Well that is good. Did she want my secret known. The way she is looking at me I think she does. It is a good thing my mother is not around. She surely would have said something and all hell would break loose.

I can imagine loosing control if someone hurt my son. That is when my revenge streak would come to light. If I were to loose Bones for good I have a feeling I would break.

Bones took me home and was immediately in the clutches of my son. He looked like he had no idea which he probably hadn't. Kat was staying with mother in a hotel until their place was put back together. I did see her hanging around Tate. For all the times I have spent with him, I have never seen him look at any woman like he was looking at my sister. Interesting. I think I like the idea.


End file.
